Lamaran?
by Miinami
Summary: Kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha usai tragedi bulan jatuh kebumi. Lamaran secara tiba-tiba eh? / "Aku ingin kau ganti marga." / "Eh?" / "Menikah denganku, bantu aku untuk membangun kembali clan Uchiha." / "Hah?" / Bad Summary, Pendek, Semi-Cannon. / RnR?


**Lamaran?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Miina Cherry**

 **Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **CANNON Setting, Typo, Romance, Sakura POV, One Shot, Semi-fluff, Etc.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Ceritanya, ini adalah 'Missing Scene' setelah Naruto the Last Movie. Dimana Sasuke sempet pulang kekonoha, dan...**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Reading…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini, aku dipanggil kekantor Hokage. Dimana saat ini guru Kakashi-lah yang sedang menjabat menjadi Hokage ke-6 setelah guru Tsunade. Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong apa aku sudah memperkenalkan diri? Belum? Baiklah. Aku Haruno Sakura, salah satu _kunoichi_ medis didesa Konoha. Aku adalah murid guru Tsunade seorang legenda tiga _Sannin_ , juga murid dari guru Kakashi. Salah satu anggota tim 7 saat diakademi. Apakah perkenalanku cukup? Oke.

Konoha sekarang sudah kembali terkendali, sejak kejadian hujan meteor akibat belahnya bulan karna ulah Toneri. Aku bersama Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Hinata menyelamatkan dunia, dan mencegah bumi hancur. Hebat bukan?

Aku berjalan menuju kantor Hokage, mengenakan pakaian ninjaku seperti biasa, rambutku masih pendek, namun dengan model yang berbeda. Poninya kusampingkan, dengan tanda dikeningku yang sama dengan guru Tsunade. Aku bingung untuk apa aku dipanggil kesana. Apakah ada misi? Hmm, mungkin begitu.

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Aku berhenti, dan menoleh kebelakang. Mendapati teman satu tim 'ku. Uzumaki Naruto yang berlari mendekatiku lengkap dengan cengiran yang biasa dia tampilkan. Aku tersenyum "Yo! Naruto!" jawabku.

"Apakah kau dipanggil juga kekantor hokage ' _ttebayo_?" kami berdua kembali berjalan beriringan, aku menggangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto. "Begitu ya, apa kau tahu ada apa?"

Aku menggidikkan bahuku, "Aku tidak tahu." hmm, kebetulan sekali kami dipanggil, biasanya guru Kakashi akan memanggil kami saat keadaan darurat. Apakah?

Tak butuh waktu lama, kami sampai. Aku mengetuk pintu ruang kantor hokage, sedangkan Naruto berada disampingku. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari dalam, aku membuka pintu tersebut.

 _Deg!_

Kelopak mataku melebar saat melihat siapa yang berada disana selain guru Kakashi. Naruto juga sama terkejutnya denganku, tapi sesaat kemudian Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil berlari mendekatinya.

"Sasukeeee!" teriak Naruto.

Benar, dia Uchiha Sasuke. Manusia yang ku cintai sejak aku di Akademi. Dia berdiri menatap kearah ku dan Naruto datar. Dia menggenakan jubah coklat yang panjangnya sebatas pinggang, celana hitam panjang, dan rambutnya yang dulu mencuat kebelakang kini turun karena dia menggunakan kain hitam yang membelit kepalanya. Dia semakin tampan.

Aku merasakan pipiku memanas saat dengan tak sengaja kami bertatapan walau sebentar. Tak ingin terlihat gugup, aku ikut mendekati meja guru Kakashi. Dengan Naruto yang berada ditengah-tengan aku dan Sasuke. Kami menghadap guru Kakashi yang tersenyum melihat kami.

"Bagai reuni bukan?" ucap guru Kakashi.

Aku dan Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya terkecuali dengan Sasuke. Ah dia tidak berubah, masih minim ekspresi seperti dulu. "Baiklah, jadi aku memanggil kalian–" guru Kakashi memandang kearah 'ku dan Naruto "–Kesini, adalah untuk memberitahukan. Bahwa Sasuke akan tinggal diKonoha selama seminggu, sebelum dia kembali menjalani penebusan dosanya."

"Benarkah ' _ttebayo_?!" Naruto terlihat senang, akupun sama. Walau aku hanya mampu tersenyum, tentu saja. Karena berteriak senang lalu memeluk Sasuke bukanlah kebiasaanku sekarang, bukan seperti dulu yang terang-terangan mengagumi Sasuke. Aku cukup pintar untuk menjaga emosiku saat ini.

Kakashi tersenyum–terlihat dari kedua matanya yang menyipit. "Benar. Aku ingin kalian mengantar Sasuke pulang kerumahnya didistrik Uchiha. Terutama Sakura." aku tersentak saat namaku dipanggil oleh guru Kakashi. "Kau temani dulu Sasuke disana. Karna kau perempuan, setidaknya yang terdekat dengan Sasuke. Bantu dia untuk membereskan rumahnya."

 _JDEERRR!_

" _M-matte_! Kenapa aku?" panik? Tentu saja! Jika aku harus menemani Sasuke dulu dirumahnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengantar, berarti nanti aku hanya akan berduaan dengan Sasuke? Yang benar saja!

"Alasannya sudah kusebut tadi bukan?"

Oh sial! A-aku senang sebenarnya, tapi, tapi.. Tetap saja! Aku malu! Melihat guru Kakashi yang tampak serius, akhirnya aku menghela nafas kemudian menggangguk.

"Baiklah. Itu saja."

Kami bertiga berpamitan dan segera keluar ruangan. Aku berjalan dibelakang Naruto dan Sasuke. Tak kusangka bisa bersama-sama seperti ini setelah perang dunia shinobi waktu itu. Mereka tumbuh dewasa, bahkan lebih tinggi dariku. Haha, tentu saja.

Selama perjalanan Naruto-lah yang banyak mendominasi obrolan, aku hanya sesekali menimpali sedangkan Sasuke hanya membalas dengan gumaman khasnya. Sampai akhirnya kami sampai didepan rumah Sasuke.

"Yo! Tugasku hanya sampai sini ' _ttebayo_!" Naruto terkekeh "Aku pamit! Besok aku akan berkunjung Sasuke."

"N-naruto!" aku menahan lengan Naruto saat pemuda kekasih Hinata itu hendak pergi. Dengan canggung aku berkata "I-itu.. Kau d-diamlah sebentar disini."

Naruto sepertinya tahu maksudku. Dia melirik kearah Sasuke dan aku secara bergantian, kemudian berdeham " _Gomen_ , Sakura- _chan_. Aku sepertinya ada urusan. Lagi pula Sasuke tidak akan berani macam-macam denganmu."

 _Blush!_

Naruto bodooohh! Bukan itu maksudkuuu! Apa dia tidak mengerti? Aku malu jika harus dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke apalagi jika hanya berduaa! Pasti keadaan akan menjadi canggung. "Yasudah! Sampai besok ' _ttebayo_!" Naruto pergi setengah berlari meninggalkan kami.

Aku menggaruk pipiku "B-baiklah, kurasa sudah waktunya untuk beres-beres." aku melirik Sasuke sejenak seolah meminta izin untuk membuka pintu rumahnya–karna guru Kakashi memberikanku kunci rumahnya. Sasuke menggangguk, aku berusaha tersenyum manis dan membuka pintu tersebut lalu masuk kedalamnya. Sasuke berjalan dibelakangku, membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Oh _kami_ - _sama_!

"Kotor sekali.." aku bergumam sambil menyentuh salah satu meja disana dengan jariku. Sangat berdebu, yah mungkin ini akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk membersihkannya. " _Ano_.. Sasuke- _kun_. Kau kekamarmu saja, aku akan membereskan ruang tamu terlebih dahulu." ujarku.

Terlihat Sasuke menatapku intens, dan itu membuatku gugup. "Hn."

Aku mendesah lega saat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauh menuju kamarnya. 'Ayolah Sakura! Kau harus kendalikan dirimu!' innerku menjerit semangat. Ya, aku harus bisa mengendalikan diri. Karna bagaimanapun juga ini adalah misi ringan yang guru Kakashi berikan padaku.

Mengambil kemoceng serta sapu disudut ruang tamu. " _Ganbatte ne_!" teriakku pada diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menyeka keringat yang mengalir dikeningku. Semua ruangan dirumah ini sudah kubersihkan dalam kurun waktu dua jam, itu termasuk dengan menyapu, mengepel, dan merapikan setiap barang disini. Yah, lumayan. Olahraga kecil-kecilan.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, dengan menggunakan kaos hitam lengan panjang, dengan celana hitam panjang. Tangan kiri Sasuke hanya sebatas siku, mengingat kejadian dimana Sasuke kehilangan tangan kanannya karena bertarung bersama Naruto melawan Kaguya dulu.

Aku tersenyum saat Sasuke duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan. "Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" tawarku. Ayolah, aku mencoba bersikap biasa saja! _Shannaro_! Walau sebenarnya aku tidak perlu se-grogi-ini dengan Sasuke, namun semenjak Sasuke melakukan sesuatu padaku digerbang pintu masuk Konoha, yaitu mengetukkan kedua jarinya dikeningku, pada saat Sasuke akan pergi dari Konoha dan menebus dosanya. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya tapi itu sukses membuatku merona saat itu.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak kemudian menjawab "Teh saja."

Oh ya, akhirnya Sasuke bicara padaku!

Tersenyum sambil menggangguk dan segera membuatkan segelas teh untuknya. Karena kebetulan disini ada sedikit persediaan bahan untuk membuat teh. Setelah selesai, aku menaruhnya keatas meja. Sasuke tampak memandang sejenak teh buatanku. "Tenang saja, aku tidak memasukkan gula didalamnya." aku berkata seolah dapat membaca fikiran Sasuke. Aku tahu dia tak suka yang manis-manis.

Sasuke tak berkata apapun saat meminumnya, berarti teh buatanku tak buruk iya kan? Haha.

Berniat menaruh alat-alat yang kupakai untuk beres-beres tadi, namun langkahku langsung berhenti saat Sasuke memanggil namaku.

"Hn, Sakura."

Oh oh oh! Ini pertama kalinya dia menyebut namaku! Sial, jantungku berdebar hanya karena Sasuke menyebut namaku. Berlebihan memang, tapi itu kenyataannya. "Y-ya?" bahkan suaraku kaku hanya untuk sekedar menjawab singkat.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu menepuk-tepuk kursi disebelahnya. Aku menatapnya bingung tak mengerti. Ah, apakah dia memberiku kode untuk duduk disana?

"Duduk."

Dugaanku ternyata benar. Aku mendekat lalu duduk disebelahnya. Berdoa semoga saja detak jantungku yang menggila tidak terdengar olehnya. "Ada apa? Apakah kau butuh sesuatu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Mungkin ini terdengar aneh." Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang benar. Sasuke... Terlihat gugup? T-tapi karena apa? "Diamlah disini agak lama."

Kelopak mataku melebar dengan pupil yang mengecil. Aku kaget, apa maksud perkataannya? " _A-are_? B-baiklah, aku akan d-diam disini agak lama." jawabku asal-asalan sambil terkekeh kecil dan menggaruk pipiku.

"Bukan." Sasuke kembali berkata, dan membuatku tambah bingung. "Aku ingin kau ganti marga."

"A-apa?" halisku mengernyit tak paham. "Aku tak bisa ganti marga jika aku belum meni-"

"Menikah denganku. Bantu aku untuk membangun kembali clan Uchiha."

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. Bibirku terbuka kecil membentuk huruf O. Begitu sadar, wajahku memerah. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, menghindari tatap muka denganku.

"Hah?"

Yaampun.

Dia melamarku?!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N: TAMAT DENGAN GAJENYA. HAHAHAHAHAHA /dikubur idup-idup/ gatau, ini ide buat missing scene dimana Sasuke ngelamar Sakura tibatiba muncul. Mana gaje gini lagi :" judulnya juga yang.. Au ah suram :" aku ngakak sendiri pas ngetik 'End!' diatas. Kesannya maksa banget akwoakwoak /bodo kamu thor/ habisnya Miina penasaran, gimana sih cara Sasuke sipangeran papan *dzig* ngelamar Sakura :" gomenne readers-san jika ficnya ga memuaskan. Miina siap ditabok readers :" *siapin pipi***

 **Sengaja dibuat pendek, Miina gamau ngeganggu kefic Miina yang masih on progress :") tapi kalau readers suka, Miina udah siapin sequel buat fic ini hohoho, dengan tema 'Head Cannon SasuSaku Traveling' tapi liat dulu respon readers sih, kalau kalian antusias Miina bakal publish secepatnya xD so enjoy it ya~ *tjium readers***

 **Mind to Review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake-Sakura's POV END!**

Kakashi mengusap pangkal hidungnya tak paham, saat mendengar tuturan kata yang diucapkan salah satu muridnya yang saat ini berada dihadapannya. Itu terasa ambigu bagi Kakashi.

Merasa Kakashi tak merespon, Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan suara "Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan memanggil Sakura kesini."

"Naruto juga."

Kakashi memandang kearah Sasuke tak mengerti "Kenapa Naruto juga harus ikut?"

"Agar Sakura tak curiga." ucapanya singkat

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya lelah, dia segera menyuruh anggota anbu untuk memanggil Sakura dan Naruto. Anbu yang mengenakan topeng itu menggangguk lalu menghilang disertai asap putih.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

Ingin tahu apa yang Sasuke katakan pada Kakashi sebelumnya? Ya kira-kira bunyinya begini.

 _"Selagi aku disini, bantu aku untuk bisa berdua dengan Sakura. Disuatu tempat, dimanapun itu. Hari ini juga."_

 _"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Sakura?"_

 _"Aku akan melamarnya."_

Terdengar memaksa dan juga absurd memang. Tapi Kakashi ikut senang, ah muridnya ternyata sudah dewasa~


End file.
